The rapid increase in numbers of portable personal computers, laptop computers or net books is a well known fact. According to research firm iSuppli, the number of sold laptop computers around the world surpassed the sales of desktop consoles for the first time in the third quarter of 2008.
Since the laptop computers are performing more and more various tasks, they need to be stronger, quicker and contain more components such as wireless connection cards, dvd player, advanced graphic card and extra processors. This is performed in the same way as in a desktop but in a much smaller and compact area. This process generates a vast amount of heat. The typical working temperature manufactures recommend for laptop computers is normally 35-40° C., at 40-50° C. you will double the chances of hard disk crash (http://ergo.human.cornell.edu/hotlaptops.html). The effectiveness of the ventilation is reduced when the laptop is placed directly on a person's lap, pillow, or solid surface. The major difference from a desktop is that there is not enough room for large cooling fans, open space or other cooling equipment as heat sinks to reduce the heat generated. This leads to the fact that the construction of the laptop transfer most of the heat generated through the underside of the computer where it comes in contact with the media underneath. The users of lap tops have a high demand for long battery life to be able to perform their tasks at any location lacking of a external power supply. This request contradict the use of the battery's energy for cooling the personal laptop computer in a more efficient way. The heat generated can damage the surface i.e a desk, table or furniture, discomfort and even cause physical injury or harm to the person using it or causing the laptop computer to get damaged.
Laptops are often used by mobile people either traveling or commuting to perform virtually all of the tasks that could be performed by a desktop computer. Therefore waiting and traveling hours can be productive during transportation on waiting areas such as airports, train- and bus stations or during travel by airplanes, trains, busses and in hotels stays. Laptops also give the benefit of conducting meetings, projects, lectures, follow the news and conducting business at almost any location outside of the office.
A very important factor in using the laptop computers during mobility is the growing possibilities of using high speed wireless connection such as Wi-Fi, Wimax, GSM or local lans at virtually any urban area. This enable people to connect the computer and receive/transfer data from the internet or a remote host. This makes the usage of the personal laptops similarly efficient to a traditional desktop computer with cable connection to a local network.
Another factor is the increased use of personal laptops in private homes. Family members are now performing numerous tasks, internet banking, shopping, dictionary and encyclopedia service, photo video editing, games, watching TV, homework and different forms of net community interactions. These tasks can often been carried out simultaneously among the family members. So there is a need for more than one computer within a family home. The use of laptops in offices and in homes offer an alternative to bulkier, space consuming desk top models requiring at least one or several supporting furniture units per desktop computer. Using laptops at home will not only save space but also gives the opportunity to be mobile at home which enable you to perform various tasks at different locations within the home and have the benefit of using the laptop computer at the preferred location.
The need to bring along the laptop on holidays, within the home, at business, at traveling and to school make them almost absolutely necessary in daily life to perform everyday chores in an efficient or entertaining way. Since mobility among all consumers is an important factor the demand is more light weight and smaller portable personal computers. The more mobility that is required the smaller and more light weight is the demand. Also the more frequent and longer duration of use of the laptop creates a demand on operating it in a comfortable and ergonomic position.
When the mobility of the consumer includes leaving the home or office the less weight or volume they like to bring along. At home there is a demand for less bulky products and easy store away solutions.
Thus one major reason to the increased use of laptop computers is the fact that they are mobile and can be used on different locations or outside of the home/office. They can use it before, during and after the traveling and as in all traveling any extra weight or bulk is unwelcome.
Additionally, the mobility of usage of the personal laptop computer in different environments and places compared to a fixed ergonomic controlled work station creates a demand for an ergonomic supporting mobile operating station. One problem connected to the use of personal computers during mobility is that they easily slide around when placed on a non leveled surface e.g. a person's lap. The non slid rubber pads on the lap top computer are not always placed at the correct position to match a flexible surface such as the laps of different persons. Thus the need to adjust the body instead of the laptop computer could result in positioning oneself in a non ergonomic position. Using a non ergonomic position repetitively or for a prolonged period of time can cause physical injury or harm. There is also a risk that the personal computer will slide off the lap and become damaged.
A non rigid platform can adjust to an uneven surface such as a person's lap. In addition this adaptation to a person's body, preferably the lap, will create good comfort and a better ergonomic operating position.
In view of the above various solutions and methods have been attempted to solve those problems. One example is the ilap from Rain design inc. with a heat dissipating and ergonomically designed versatile lap top stand. It features an angled anodized aluminum base with a soft padded riser. However the ilap lacks of portability since it is bulky and heavy, two important factors to consider while traveling. Nor is it adoptable to various sizes of lap top computers. Also U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,724 to Ward disclose a lap top computer support platform including a rigid multilayered assembly with a thermal insulator and risers to allow air to circulate. However the device is ill-suited for storing, comfort and portability due to its rigid platform which is neither flexible nor bendable. Since it is rigid it has no adaptation and does not shape itself to the surface it is resting upon, e.g. a person's lap. Furthermore, it is heavy and bulky and is not possible to bend, three important features wanted when traveling or storing an item. In addition U.S. Pat. No. 7,161,799 to Lim et al. disclose a thermal insulating board for laptop computers with a rigid platform board in checkerboard construction with risers to create a cooling effect. Due to the rigid board construction it is not bendable, foldable and rather thick. This is a disadvantage when storing and traveling. Furthermore, it does not shape itself to the surface underneath. This is an important factor, as discomfort can arise from hard edges when placed in a person's lap, and it will not adapt to different body structures or the space allowed when placed in a seat with limited space, e.g. an airplane, bus, train or narrow chair.
Another product marketed by Bosign AB of Stockholm Sweden called the “Lap Tray” (www.bosign.se), comprising of a rigid tray connected with velcro to a soft adapting pillow, aims to create a stabile and heat shielding working position. However, this product is bulky and heavy, two important disadvantages for storing and traveling.
Thus the need and demand for a non rigid personal computer platform that is light weight, of low volume, portable and offers flexible storage possibilities is high. Furthermore, it must offer an ergonomic, comfortable operating position in various environments in addition to dissipating heat from the bottom of the personal laptop computer.